Missing Moments Together
by Infinities Lover
Summary: "Mommy!" the pinkette shouted. "What is it sweetie?" Lucy asked, looking at her daughter who was running up to her."Mommy you lied to me! They aren't magical! They're idiots!" she cried pointing at the group of fighting men. Everyone sweatdropped.
1. Chapter 1

Akarui: HEYO! I probably shouldn't be starting a new story but...I'M NOT ALONE IN THIS ONE! x3

Vera: Co-writer here!

Akarui: YAY! Luke's gone! *hugs Vera*

Vera: Uhhh...x3 Anyway the basic idea came from carlaivy's Shugo Chara! story 'My Boss or My Babysitter'

Akarui: We got her permission to use the idea! And here's the first chapter! Hope you ENJOOOOY~!

Vera: ...Review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Lucy Heartphillia tightened her grip on the sleeping pink haired child on her hip. The blonde and the girl had just gotten off the train and were standing in Magnolia station.

Lucy was nervous. It's been about 6 years since she last set foot in this town. She wasn't sure what possesed her to leave when she found out she was pregnant, but something made her flee.

She was 19, almost 20, when she gave birth to her daughter. Now she was 25, her daughter was 5 years old, and she decided that she needed to go back to Magnolia. To Fairy Tail. She owed them an explanation.

Especially _him_...

Lucy wasn't sure if she was ready to face the father of her child. She knew him. Or used to. She doesn't know if he's changed any, but she doubts it. But she knew when he found out, that he'd be crushed that she never told him and left suddenly without a reason.

She'd almost been seen by members of Fairy Tail at the two towns she'd spent the past 6 years in. She'd spent 4 years living in the town that the guild Lamia Scale resided in, but one day when she was near the guild after saying hello to Lyon and Sherry, her recent close friends, especially Sherry-since Lucy had a child, Sherry finally got it that the blonde wasn't interested in Lyon-the blonde saw flashes of pink, red, and black. She realized instantly that Team Natsu was in town, and was probably going to Lamia Scale for something.

At one point during that day, Lucy'd wondered if they figured out how to get through her cloaking spell. Since the blonde hadn't gotten rid of the Fairy Tail mark, she knew they could track her if Master Makarov let them. So she'd paid a mage to create a cloaking spell on her, while she used concealer to cover the pink mark when she was in public.

The next day the pinkette and the blonde were packed and ready to leave town. The two went to Lamia Scale early in the morning and bid farewell to Lyon, Sherry, and the other friends she'd made. Lyon had told her that Fairy Tail had gotten a tip that she was in town. She'd thanked him for the information and left with her daughter.

For the past 2 years, she'd lived in the town that Blue Pegasaus took resisdence. She'd alerted Master Bob that she was in town, and of course told him that she was, technically, still a member of Fairy Tail, but wasn't staying there at the moment. She'd asked him not to alert Master Makarov and her former team mates to her presence and he told her she was welcome to spend her time at his guild. She'd thanked him, and left his office, and towards her daughter, who was being surronded by Ichiya and the Trimens.

She'd instantly regretted leaving her down here. The Trimens were probably flirting with her daughter. Who was only 3 years old!

A slight cough and stirring in her arms, snapped the blonde out of her thoughts. Lucy looked down at her daughter who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she yawned. "Mommy?" she asked, her voice coarse from not being used for hours.

"Yes sweetie?" Lucy asked as she grabbed her suitcase on wheels, which had her daughters small pink bag slung over the handlebars, and started to walk down the street.

"Where are we?" she asked, yawning again, showing her small sharp teeth. Her teeth were sharper than a normal 5 year olds teeth. She inherited that from her father.

Lucy smiled. "We're in Magnolia, sweetie. This is the place Mommy escaped to with her best friend and his flying blue cat!" she told her daughter. The blonde assumed that her daughter would want to hear the tale again. She'd told her mother that this was her favorite story to listen to.

As expected, the pinkette asked to hear the story again. "And they took you to the magical place called Fairy Tail! Right Mommy, right?" the 5 year old exclaimed, happily, now walking beside her mother, holding her hand.

Lucy nodded. "That's right! When we got there, everyone was fighting, testing their strengths against each other. Mommy's best friend, who could never back down from a fight, instantly joined in. I was watching in awe and wonder in the doorway, when the most beautiful women appeared before me."

"That was Ms. Mirajane! RIght Mommy? That lady that was in the magazine!"

Lucy nodded. "Yup. You'll get to meet her soon. Along with everyone else. Gray, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Lisanna, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, Romeo, Cana, Macao. Everyone. Loke knows them all too. Before Mommy got his key he joined Fairy Tail."

Her daughter nodded. "Right! He always tells me the story of how Mommy saved his life!"

Lucy smiled, and laughed. "Yeah well, that bonehead wanted to die for something he didn't do. We were all nakama. I wasn't going to let tha happen. Not when I knew I could stop him." she said, and stopped in front of an appartment building.

The pinkette looked up at the building Lucy was staring at sadly. She frowned, not liking how her mother was sad. She tugged on her mother's hand. "Mommy?"

Lucy blinked looking down. "Oh sorry honey. This is where Mommy used to live. My best friend and his cat always broke i nthorugh the window right up there." she said pointing to the window that was slightly open. "They snuck in, ate all my food, destroyed my house, and always made me share my bed." she laughed.

Her daughter smiled at the fact that her mom was happy again.

"Come on honey. Let's go to Fairy Tail."

"Alright Mommy!"

Lucy smiled, and the two started walking down the road again towards Fairy Tail.

**xXx**

Lucy took a deep breath before turning to face her daughter, bending down so the two were eye to eye. Her daughter blinked, looking up at her curiously.

"Alright. I want you to stay right outside the door for Mommy, okay? I'll tell you when to come in. It might take a couple minutes but it'll be okay. Sometimes they like to throw stuff. Mommy doesn't want you to get hurt. And she has to tell all her old friends about her beautiful daughter!" Lucy said. "Alright with you?"

The 5 year old nodded. "Alright Mommy! I'll be fine right here by the luggage!" she announced and made a big show about dragging the luggage off to the side, and sitting down purposely beside it, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lucy laughed aat her daighter's cuteness, and nodded. "Alright then. I'll be right back." she said and straightened to open the doors of Fairy Tail.

Lucy shut her eyes tight and reached out and opened both doors. She took a deep breath while pulling them open and opened her eyes. She was almost brought to tears. Everything looked the same. Everyone was still fighting, Cana still drinking, Mira at the bar, Levy with her book, Gajeel watching her from a distance, Juvia stalking and cheering for Gray to win the fight, Happy trying to get Charle to accept the fish he offered her, and when he gets shot down, eats the fish himself...and Natsu. Natsu was in the middle of the fight, challenging everyone, being his normal cheerful self.

Although he did seem to act a bit different while fighting his guildmates. Normally there was a true grin on his face. But now there was only a fake grin. A grin that only Lucy could see through to know the truth.

A sob escaped her, as she stepped through the doorway, and into her home.

Even though it was loud and everyone was fighting, that small noise was easily heard by the fire dragonslayer.

His head shot up, forgetting to punch the person he was currently fighting. He looked towards the doors and his eyes widened.

"LUCY!" he shouted, and started to run towards her.

With his shout, heads turned to the doorway. Eyes widened, and people ran up to reach her. Natsu of course got there first.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. Lucy was crying by now. "Lucy..." he said, his face in her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

"Na-Natsu..." she cried, hugging him tighter.

"It's okay Luce..." he murmered petting her hair lightly, like he used to before she left. Before she got pregnant.

Everyone was crowded around the two, some crying, some hugging, and some smiling a small sad smile. Their nakama had come back home.

After a minute Lucy pulled away. Natsu grabbed her shoulders though so she couldn't get as far away as she intended to. "Where've you been Luce? We've been looking everywhere for you, for the past 6 years!" he shouted.

Lucy winced. "Well...You almost found me after 4 years...I stayed with Lamia Scale-"

"Lyon, that bastard!" Gray growled.

"Then when I saw you guys, we left. Then for the past 2 years we've been with Master Bob..." every male shuddered at that name.

Mira, who was at the front of the crowd. "'We', Lucy?" she asked. "Who was with you?"

Natsu blinked, as he realized the bar maid was right. EVeryone started nodding too. Natsu leaned closer to Lucy, and sniffed the air by her shoulder. "Why do I smell someone else Lucy? Who were you with?" he asked.

Lucy wiped her eyes, a new joyous light back into them. Quickly she broke out of Natsu's hold and went back to the doors.

"Lucy wait!" some shouted. She turned around and smiled at them.

"Don't worry! I'll be right back!" she said and disapeared out of sight.

"A-are you sure...?" they heard a small voice ask.

"Of course, honey! You were all excited to meet them earlier on the way here right? What about Ms. Mirajane? You said you could _wait_ to meet her!" came the voice of Lucy.

Everyone turned to look at Mirajane, who blushed, shaking her head, indicating she had no idea what was going on.

The doors opened again and Lucy was there, but her right hand was hiden behind her back, and a small set of legs were hiding behind her.

"Lucy who-?" Natsu started, but Lucy cut in.

"Everyone. This is Ayame." she said, tugging the hand that held her right one, out from behind her.

A little pink haired head poked out from behind the blonde. Everyone gasped and their eyes widened.

"Come on, sweetie. Let everyone see you." Lucy said softly, calming her daughter.

Ayame nodded, and slowly she stepped up to stand beside her mother, still holding onto her right hand.

There was a silence, until Mirajane broke it.

"Oh Lucy, she's adorable! Where'd you get her?" she cried, running forward and snatching the pinkette up into her arms.

Ayame freaked out, and started crying. "M-mommy!" she cried.

Lucy's eyes widened and she rushed torwards the two girls. "Ayame! Ayame, it's all right!" she said, trying to clam her daughter down. She looked at Mirajane appolgetically, and started bouncing the girl in her arms, as she cried into her mother's shoulder.

Everyone froze. "Mommy?" they all shouted, eyes wide.

* * *

><p>Akarui: It's over! :D<p>

Vera: Hope you liked it! ^.^

Both: REVIEW! :D

**(This chapter was 1,890 words without the AN's)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Akarui: OHMIGOSH! THANK YOU GUYSD SO MUCH! 3

Vera: WE GOT LIKE 18 REVIEWS! WE LOVE YOU GUYS!

Akarui: Too bad we don't own Fairy Tail... :'(

Vera: Ikr?

Both: Sigh...Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Everyone froze. "Mommy?" they all shouted, eyes wide.<p>

Lucy blinked, and nodded. "Yeah, you didn't figure that out?" she asked them.

Only a few girls didn't shake their heads. Lucy sighed. "You guys are idiots, just like before..." she smiled sadly.

Everyone smiled, and started talking. Lucy was about to turn to Natsu, when a flying ball of blue fur slammed into the blonde holding her daughter.

"Lushy!" he cried.

Lucy staggered back and Ayame shrieked, afraid of being dropped, and the blue ball that attacked her mother.

The blonde laughed, and used her free hand to hold the cat. "Happy!" she laughed, petting his head.

"Lushy! Why'd you go? Did Natsu do something wrong while you were toge-mphf!" he cried, until Lucy covered his mouth.

"Oh that's enough Happy. No Natsu didn't do anything wrong. No one did." she said.

"Then why'd you leave Lucy?" Erza asked.

Lucy winced, and took a small step back.

Ayame noticed this almost instantly. "Hey!" the pinkette cried, pointing one small finger at the red head. "Don't talk to Mommy like that! She did what she did because she chose to!"

Lucy sighed, shaking her head. "Crap...I was worried what would happen when she met Erza..." she muttered, quietly so no one would hear. But Natsu did of course. "She's gonna end up like her father..."

Natsu had been watching the blonde quietly, something unusual for him. When he heard her talk about Ayame's 'father' he got curious.

"Who is her father Luce?" he asked her.

Everyone went quiet. Lucy visibly flinched. Happy had already flown off to find some fish, happy that Lucy was now back home.

"Mommy?" Ayame asked, looking up at her mother with wide eyes.

Slowly Lucy bent down and placed her daughter on the ground. "Ayame, everything's alright. Why don't you go find Levy alright? I showed you pictures of her. Go and hang out with Levy and everyone else. Mommy has to talk to Natsu now." she told her.

Hesitantly Ayame nodded, and ran off, looking for the blue haired bookworm.

Getting up, the blonde turned to face Natsu. He grabbed her wrist gently and led her outside, much to Lucy's happiness. She didn't want to be amongest everyone in the guild while having this discussion.

"Who's her father Luce?" he asked once they were outside. "Because when you left, we were together. What happened?"

Lucy blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears from coming out again, her head down so her bangs covered her eyes. "First off, Natsu...Nothing happened between me and someone else. I was in love with you and only you." she whispered, knowing he would hear her.

"Then why'd you leave Luce? I loved you too! It broke my heart when you left! We went looking for you a week later, once Ji-chan gave us permission to track you! But after a couple days the signal was gone! One day almost 3 years ago there was a blip and we found out you were near Lamia Scale! We went there but no one had seen you! I get now that you asked them not to tell anyone you were there, but _why_ Lucy? _Why_ did you run? Why did you leave me?" he shouted.

Lucy put her hand over his mouth to stop him. "Lower your voice...Please...Sh-she'll hear you..."

Natsu moved her hand. "Who Luce? Wendy and Gajeel are the only one's who could hear, and there is too much noise-"

"No...Not them...Ayame will...She never wanders to far." she interupted him.

"How could she hear us?"

"Natsu..." she looked up at him.

He took a deep breath, staring at the blonde and her shoulders started to shake again.

"She's your daughter Natsu..." she whispered.

Natsu's eyes widened. "M...My..._My_ daughter...?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "I'm sorry I ran! I don't know _why_ I did, but something made me run!" she cried. "Something in me kept telling me to stay away, it's telling me to run even now, but I couldn't! I didn't want to run away from the only _real_ home I've ever known! And Ayame deserves to know who her father is! She deserves to know what guild she _truly_ belongs to! Not Lamia Scale! Not Blue Pegasas! Fairy Tail! She belongs in Fairy Tail!" she whispered the end.

Natsu just stared at her. After a moment he opened his mouth to speak but Lucy stopped him.

"I'm not asking you to get back together with me Natsu. I know you're dating Lisanna right now. I could tell she was jealous when you hugged me. It's alright. The only thing I want is that you to accept your daughter. She needs her father in her life. That's all I want." she whispered, wiping her tears away.

Since she had already been crying, her eyes didn't change that much, they were already red.

Quickly, she grabbed Natsu and hugged him tightly, whispering a soft "Thank you...", so soft that he almost didn't hear it. She released him and quickly disapeared inside the guild, leaving him shocked staring down the street.

**xXx**

Ayame sighed, frustrated, running a hand through her pink locks. She looked up at all the people around her. "Argh!" she shouted, startling a few people nearby. She went up to the first person she saw and tugged on their pants leg until they looked down.

"Ayame?" a blue haired girl with glasses on asked.

"Where's Levy McGarden?" she asked, cutting right to the chase.

The girl smiled. "That's me! I'm Levy. Did Lu-chan send you to find me?" she asked.

Ayame smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Mommy told me to find Levy, the girl I'd seen in the photo's she took before I was born, while she talked to Mr. Natsu!"

"Well come on then! While your Mama talks to her best friend, let's go to the bar and meet Mira again. She's a little upset that you cried when she picked you up." Levy said and bent down, picking Ayame up.

The pinkette squeaked in protest, while blushing at the same time. She hadn't _meant_ to upset Ms. Mirajane, but she didn't _know_ these people!

As Levy walked them towards the bar, and the pinkette recovered she asked the question plagueing her mind. "How come you and Mommy were close friends?"

Levy laughed at that. "Alright, well first answer me this. How many books does your mother carry around with her?"

Ayame thought for a minute. "Normally she has at least 20! At our last home, before we came here, Eve, Hibiki, and Ren would babysit me while Mommy read a book in the Blue Pegasus guild! Sometimes Ichiya would be with them!"

Levy laughed even harder, the little girl in her arms feeling the vibrations. "Real quick, how long was it before your mom let the Trimens and Ichiya babysit you?"

Ayame was quiet again as she thought. "About...2 maybe 3 months?" she said not quiet sure.

Levy laughed again. "Good thing Lu-chan kept her smarts. Well anyway, back to your question. Books. I asked you how many books your mother had. I'm Levy McGarden resident bookworm of Fairy Tail!" she said, setting Ayame down on a bar stool and winked at her. Ayame smiled. "Your mother is a bookworm too, and we hit it off. She was writing a novel when she left. She said I'd be the first one to read it. Do you know anything about that Aya-chan?" she asked, sitting down next to her on a stool.

Ayame tilted her head to the side. "'Aya-chan'?" she asked.

"Oh! Can I call you that sweetie? It's like I call your mom Lu-chan! I'd be calling you Aya-chan!" she explain.

"Alright then..." Ayame said, forgetting the blue-haired girl's question, while she looked around the room. "Mommy said this place was magical. It doesn't seem that way to me..." she stated.

Levy sweatdropped. "Well Aya-chan, it _is_ magical. Just not in the way your thinking. See those guys over there?" she asked pointing at more than half the guilds population fighting. Ayame nodded. "There are all idiots." she stated. Ayame nodded in understanding.

"Loke said that too, but I didn't trust him on that...Cause sometimes he says stuff that just don't sound right, and things that Mommy tells him to shut up, before she shuts him up." she explained. Levy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, when Loke was here, before Lucy figured out he was a celestial spirit, he was a womanizer." Levy said, as Mira came up to them. "Oh! Mira! Aya-chan has something to tell you, right Aya-chan?" Levy asked the blushing pinkette.

"U-um...I'm s-sorry for...for crying when you picked me up...M-ms. Mirajane..." she murmered, looking down, her bangs covering her face.

Mira squealed instantly at the cute pinkette. "OH! Aya-chan!" she shouted and grabbed the girl, pulled her over the counter, hugging her to death.

Ayame blushed again but hugged the white haired girl back none the less. Levy smiled.

"Mira does that all the time, so you'll get used to it!" Levy informed the younger girl. The pinkette nodded.

After a few moments of squeezing the girl to death, Mira set her down, back in her chair. "So! Aya-chan, you can call me Auntie Mira alright! No need to call me Ms. Mirajane! Auntie Mira works just fine."

Ayame nodded. "Alright Auntie Mira!" she chirped happily, as she spun in her chair.

While Mira went to get drinks for some people, and Ayame spun in her chair, Levy looked around the guild, trying to see if Lucy had come back inside. She didn't see her fellow bookworm, but she did see a familiar red head walking towards them.

"Ah! Erza!" Levy called, and waved. Erza smiled and sat down on the bar stool on the other side of Ayame.

Looking at the pinkette, happily spinning in her chair, she asked. "Hi sweetie what's your name?" she asked. Of course she already knew the girls name, but it just seemed right to introduce herself this way.

Ayame stopped spinning in her chair, and looked at the girl that spoke. _'That's the lady who made Mommy flinch! She's kinda scary looking too...'_ she thought.

"You look scary, so I'm not gonna tell you! Hmph!" she said and turned away, facing Levy again.

Erza froze, while Levy's eyes widened.

After a moment the guild doors opened again to reveal a still red-eyed Lucy re-enter the guild. Ayame noticed her mother instantly, and jumped off the barstool and ran to her.

"Mommy!" she shouted.

"Yes what is it sweetie?" Lucy asked, looking at her daughter who was running towards her.

"Mommy you lied to me! They're not magical! They're idiots!" she cried, pointing at the group of fighting men.

Everyone sweatdropped, while Lucy burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry Ayame. They are idiots, but they are _very_ magical. You might see why one day but I hope you never will." the blonde said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Why's that Mommy?" she asked.

"Because when they never mess around is when someone threatens their nakama. You remember that word right? Lyon and Sherry told you." Lucy explained. "Well Lyon did...Sherry still hated me back then..." she muttered to herself.

Ayame nodded. "Hey Mommy! When can we go see Uncle Lyon and Auntie Sherry? I miss seeing Uncle Lyon's ice magic! It was _sooo_ cool!" she gigled.

Lucy smiled. "You think it was _sooo_ cool, huh?" she asked, recieving an excited nod from the 5 year old. Lucy laughed. "Alright, time for you to meet Mommy's second best friend." she said and picked up her daughter and looked around the guild until she found a familiar raven haired boy in only his boxers.

Ayame watched her mother curiously as she looked for someone. "Who am I gonna meet...?" she asked, slightly scared to go into the group of fighting people.

"Oy! GRAY! Get your ass over here!" Lucy shouted amongst the group, making a few people jump back clutching their ears, mumbling complaints about Lucy's voice 'having gotten louder while she was gone'.

"Owww! Luce! Did ya have to scream in my ear?" the raven haired boy moaned, holding his ears.

"Oh would you rather I beat you up? Just because I had a daughter, didn't mean I stopped using magic. And speaking of my daughter, go put some clothes on. I don't want her to get a stripping habit like you and Lyon. At least Lyon only took his shirt off..." Lucy trailed off, looking at the ice mage up and down. She sighed. "Anyway, take care of her, don't give her a stripping habit, and see if you can make her like you more than Lyon!" she said, handing Gray the pinkette with a wink before wandering off to go find Mira. "Ayame! Make sure to tell him _all_ about _Uncle Lyon's_ magic!" Lucy said with a hidden smirk as she waved, her back to the two.

Gray blinked, somehow his clothes returning to their rightful position on his body. He then looked down at the 5 year old girl in his arms, who was staring back up at him. He instantly saw that the girl had her mother's eyes.

_'This is gonna be a looong day...'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Akarui: Hope you liked it!<p>

Vera: REVIEW PLEASE!

**(This chapter was 2,209 words with the AN's)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Akarui: Heyo!

Vera: Yo!

Akarui: When we started this story, I think we both had NO idea it would be so popular after only TWO CHAPTERS! Right Vera?

Vera: Totally! But we are SOOOOOO happy it is! We LOVE reading your reviews! It makes us so happy!

Akarui: Totally! It makes us happy that you like what we worked together to make!

Vera: Sadly...we don't own Fairy Tail...

Akarui: BUT! Since we don't you can expect tons of storries like this from both of us!

Vera: Whether we're working together or not! ^.^

Both: Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna hear about Uncle Lyon's magic? It's awsome! But Mommy said one day that when I can fully use my magic, it'll be easy for me to mess with him!" the pinkette stated, a smile playing across her features.<p>

"Alright, what's your magic squirt?" Gray asked, still holding the girl.

Ayame smiled happily. "Mommy says that I'll have fire magic like my Daddy! I don't know who my Daddy is though...Mommy won't tell me...And whenever I brought it up she always got sad..." she whispered.

Gray's eyes widened. _'She looks a _lot_ like Natsu, _and_ she'll have fire magic? This has to be flame-head's kid! And weren't him and Lucy dating before she left...?'_ he thought.

"Alright then. Let's start with this. _"Uncle Lyon's"_ magic is _way_ lame. Mine's awsome. Name something. Anything." Gray said as he sat the pinkette down on a table next to him.

"Alright..." she trailed off trying to think of something, her finger on her chin. "Oh! Mommy!" she exclaimed.

"You want me to make your mother?" he asked. He recieved an excited nod. He shrugged. "Alright then..." he said and closed his eyes, putting his hands together.

Mist formed, blocking the pinkette's view. When the girl could finally see, she saw Gray, smirking, leaning on an ice sculpture.

Ayame's eyes widened in amazement. "Mommy! It's Mommy! You made a Mommy out of ice! That's _just_ like Uncle Lyon's magic!" she cried bouncing up and down excitedly. "Make something else! Make a rose! Make this guild's sign! Make something _cool_!" she demanded.

Gray laughed. "I'll make you a deal squirt. You call me Uncle Gray and I'll make you those three things." he said and stuck his hand out. "Deal?" he asked.

Ayame grinned and grabbed his hand. "Deal, Uncle Gray!" she said happily as he shook her hand.

Gray grinned. He liked the flame-head's daughter. No...Lucy's daughter. She may look more like Natsu but for now she's Lucy's daughter. No one else's.

"Alright, here we go." he said and the mist spread around his palm. When it cleared there was a beautiful crystal looking rose.

The pinkette's eyes widened in glee. "Again~! Again~!" she shouted.

Gray said nothing as he continued grinning. _'Take that Lyon...'_ he thought as he made the Fairy Tail insignia.

Ayame clapped happily and started yelling at him to make something cool. He got rid of the insignia as he started to think. What would the 5 year old pinkette think was cool? _'Aha!'_ he thought, as an idea hit him.

He was about to create his idea, when a shout was heard, directed at him.

"HEY! Underwear prince! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Natsu shouted, and ran forward, his fist aflame, slamming it right into his face.

Ayame shrieked, startling everyone in the guild.

Lucy went on alert when she heard Natsu sscream the word 'daughter'. She had started to turn around when she heard her daughter shriek. "Ayame!" she shouted, and ran towards her daughter who had started crying.

"M-Mommy!" she wailed. "He-he-he hit Uncle Gray!"

Lucy grabbed her daughter into a tight hug, pulling her head into her shoulder. "Natsu!" she shouted, outraged.

"Oy! Flame-head, knock it off! You're daughter's crying, you idiot!" Gray shouted at the pink haired man, he was fighting.

Natsu froze, his fist aflame, inches away from hitting Gray's face.

"Natsu..." Lucy said, her tone softer, as she rocked the crying girl in her arms. The pink haired man's arm dropped to his side as he stepped back away from Gray. "Natsu, we should tell them-" the blonde started but was interupted when she was pushed aside by a girl with short white hair. Seeing as she was kneeling on the floor, she was knocked onto the ground, with her daughter who gave a small cry as both her and her mother crashed.

"Natsu?" Lisanna shouted running forwards into the crowd that had gathered around Lucy, Ayame, Natsu, and Gray, pushing the blonde aside in the process.

"Lucy! Are you okay? Ayame?" Gray asked as he rushed forward towards the blonde, still holding her daughter, who was getting up.

"I'm fine..." Lucy muttered darkly, releasing her child to Gray, who lifted her up into his arms so the blonde could get up without worrying about dropping the girl.

"Mo-Mommy...!" Ayame cried, clinging to Gray.

"Lisanna!" Lucy shouted, the look on her face clearly showed she was annoyed, before Natsu could speak. "What is _wrong_ with you, that you have to knock down someone with their _crying child_ to get to your freakin' boyfriend, who has had_ nothing_ done to him?" Lucy growled lowly.

Lisanna turned so she was facing Lucy, her hand resting on Natsu's arm. "You shouldn't have been in my way! Natsu's been acting haywire a lot lately, getting into a lot more fights. So why wouldn't I think he got hurt?" she asked. "And how was I supposed to know she was crying?"

Lucy moved to throw herself at the girl, but was held back by Erza and Mirajane. "You listen for screaming and sobs! Which was what she was doing! And I know that was bull about him getting into a ton of fights! He was 'smiling' when I came into the guild? Heck no! It was fake! I bet you can't even tell when his smile is _fake_! Can you Lisanna? And it's really _low_ when you hurt your boyfriends own _daughter_!" she snarled.

Lisanna's eyes widened, and her hand dropped from Natsu's arm. Everyone gasped, and eyes widened.

"Answer me Lisanna! Answer me!" she snarled, thrashing against Erza and Mira's arms.

The shorter white haired girl, stepped back, frightened.

Ayame's cries could be heard clearly in the dead silence. "M-mommy...!" she wailed, hiding her face in Gray's chest.

_'I knew this was gonna be a long day, but this is going haywire...!'_ Gray thought, holding the 5 year old tighter.

"Luce..." Natsu muttered, looking down. "Luce, just stop. We're both scaring her." he said, louder this time.

Lucy blinked, angry tears flowing down her face. Finally Ayame's cries reached the blonde's ears. She fell to her knee's, and Gray rushed forwards. Quickly he went to Erza and whispered something in her ear, and the red head nodded.

Erza leaned towards Mirajane who had started crying silently, who nodded and quickly went to her younger sister, and started to make her leave the room.

"M-Mira-nee...?" Lisanna whispered, still frightened.

"Not now Lisanna." Mira said, her voice firm, despite the tears still flowing down her face.

"Ayame...? Do you want to go to your Mommy?" Gray asked the pinkette hesitently.

Slowly the girl nodded. "Y-yeah..." she hiccuped.

Gray nodded, and started to lower himself to the ground, and gave the pinkette to her mother.

"Mo-mommy!" Ayame wailed, as she threw herself into her mother's arms.

Lucy hugged her daughter tightly, her face in the girl's pink hair. "Ayame...I'm so sorry I scared you...I didn't mean to..." she whispered.

Ayame nodded threw her tears, her head burried in her mother's shoulders.

After a few minutes, Lucy stood, her daughter cradled in her arms. She looked at everyone in the eye slowly. She saw some look down, unable to meet her gaze, people with tears in their eyes, sorrow clear on their face. Gray and Erza were on each side of her, ready to help her if she needed it. Natsu. She saw Natsu standing in the back of the group. His eyes were staring down hard at the floor, his bangs covering his face in shadows. Lucy thought she could see a single tear fall down his face.

Lucy looked at the doors abruptly. "I'm going home." she announced, her voice a little bit hoarse from all her crying.

Everyone panicked momentarily, wondering what _home_ she meant. The one in Magnolia? The one she stayed in by Lamia Scale? Or Blue Pegasaus?

"The one here, in town. Ayame and I are staying there now." she said, and started to walk towards the doors.

As the blonde walked by Natsu, she stopped for a moment. "Come by later. Please." she whispered, watching him in the corner of her eye. He gave the slightest nod, showing that he heard, and she started walking again.

**xXx**

"M-mira-nee...?" Lisanna asked, startled and scared, close to becoming terrified. She'd never seen Lucy so mad. She was frightening. Soon after Lisanna had come back to the guild, and after going to Tenrou Island, Lucy and Natsu had started dating. Of course Lisanna had a little stick of jealousy in her. She'd liked Natsu since they were kids. And then she was gone, and Lucy came.

At times she'd felt like Lucy had been her replacement, and had permanetly taken her place in the guild. But at other times, it felt like Lucy was her replacement but had started to receed once she came back.

But everything changed when she took, no _stole_, Natsu from her. How dare her _replacement_ steal her best friend? How _dare_ she?

"Lisanna!" Mira snapped, bringing her younger sister back to reality.

Lisanna gulped, the malice her thoughts brought, now gone. One of the most terrifying people in the guild was her older sister. Just because she retired from being S-Class, did not mean she wasn't a very strong, powerful, and accomplished wizard.

"You had _no_ right, Lisanna! _No_ right, to do what you did to Lucy and her daughter! You know very well that Ayame was crying! You let your jealousy at the fact that Lucy was back, take control of your judgement! You can't do that Lisanna! It's wrong, and what if you had hurt her daughter? What then? What would you have done then?" the bar-maid asked her younger sister, her voice strong and stern.

Lisanna whimpered, tears falling from her eyes. "B-but...why...? _Why_ did she have to come back...? She had to come back and ruin my life...? She's gonna take Natsu...from me..." she cried.

Mira's eyes softened a bit when she heard her sister, but she was still stern. "Lisanna, Lucy said nothing about taking Natsu back. Yes, she may still love him, but do you really think that she's the type of girl who would purposely steal someone from a friend? I bet all she wants is for Natsu to acknowledge the fact that Ayame is his daughter." she explained to her younger sister. "They'll probably make a formal announcement soon. Lucy just left with Ayame. They're staying at her old apartment."

Lisanna nodded mutely.

"And Lisanna, when you see Lucy again at the guild, I want you to apologize to her. And to Ayame. The way you acted was not right. And I want you helping in the kitchen. Do you understand?" Mira asked.

"Y-yes, Mira-nee..."

Mira smiled, and went down to her knees to hug her sister. "It'll be alright. The only reason Lucy was so frightening was because her child was in danger. Just because Lucy looks so sweet and innocent doesn't mean there isn't a ferocious wolf ready to protect her pup inside. She'll forgive you." she whispered, tightening her grip on the girl, who nodded meekly against her shoulder, hugging her back.

**xXx**

"Mommy...?" Ayame mumbled, reaching up with one hand to rub at her eyes, as her mother laid her down in the only bed in the room.

Lucy smiled. "Hey, sweetie. You okay? I'm sorry about earlier..." she said.

Ayame smiled a soft sleepy smile, laying her head down on the pillow, her head sinking into the plush. "It's...aw'right...Mo...mmy..." she yawned, falling back asleep.

Lucy's smile turned a little sad. _'Oh sweetie...You don't know how _not_ right that was...'_ she thought. Leaning over she kissed her daughter's forehead before going to the kitchen to make herself some tea, before going to the couch to read a book while curled up, waiting for Natsu to show up.

Natsu. How was she going to explain to Natsu everything else. She gave him the short version outside of the guild...but now the long version. She knows he deserves the full truth but...What should she say? How should she explain it...?

"I could heat that easily, instead of using the microwave you know." a voice said.

Startled, the blonde jumped, snapped out of her thoughts. She whirled around, dropping the cup full of water in her hands.

Natsu dived forward grabbing it before it hit the ground, at the same time as Lucy started to bend to get ready to pick up the pieces.

Natsu grabbed the cup inches above the tile of the kitchen floor, his face close, _very_ close to Lucy's. If he just leaned up a bit his lips would touch hers.

Both adults froze, their eyes wide. Lucy gulped, while Natsu was forcing himself not to move.

_'You still love him Lucy.'_ the blonde's inner voice taunted her. _'Why don't you just lean down...? You'll kiss him then...'_

_'No!'_ she shouted in her head. She wanted _soooo_ badly to kiss the pink haired man in front of her, but she knew she couldn't. He was dating someone. Someone that wasn't her.

Of course it wasn't her. She left almost 6 years ago...

Little did the blonde know, that her pink haired companion was fighting similar urges.

_'I...I want...I want to kiss her...'_ he thought, his thoughts running wild. _'No! I...I can't! Lisanna! Remember Lisanna! I'm dating Lisanna!'_ he forced himself to keep remembering his girlfriend, until he was able to realize he and Lucy were still in the same position, and had been for at least 2 minutes.

Abruptly, they both jerked back, both blushing madly.

"Uh...Um...I..." Lucy studdered, waving her hands back and forth in front of her wildly.

Natsu just looked down at the cup in his hands, heating it for her. "Here." he said softly, holding the cup out to her.

Lucy nodded quietly, and accepted the cup, her hand brushing against his, feeling a spark of heat travel through her body like lightening. She wanted to jerk her hand back, but forced herself to stay calm.

"Th-thanks..." she murmered, and turned around towards the counter to get the tea bags.

Natsu nodded, not realizing that Lucy couldn't see him.

After a couple more moments in silence, Lucy spoke.

"Come on...Let's go to the couch...We need to talk." she said, and headed towards the other room.

Natsu followed her, only asking his question when they were both situated comfortably, and facing each other, while both being able to see the 5 year old girl, asleep on the bed.

"So...the full story...?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah..." she whispered, so soft Natsu almost couldn't hear her. "The full story."

* * *

><p>Akarui: YAY! It was my idea to throw in the NaLu moment! TeeHee~!<p>

Vera: We hope you liked it!

Both: REVIE AND WE'LL TRY TO UPDATE BY NEXT WEEKEND!

**(This chapter was 2,444 words without AN's)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Heyo! Sorry we took so long!

Vera: Yeah sorry! Akarui just got her laptop back a few days ago and we _just_ finished the chapter!

Me: We hope you guys like it!

Vera: Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW!

Me: Oh! And in response to **NaLu Shipper** Thanks for the review, but we just wanted to explain, no Natsu did NOT rape Lucy and she ran away or anything like that. They were together by choice, and were having a sexual relationship.

Vera: But Lucy got worried over millions of things about having to do with her own childhood and ran. We hope that explains that! If you are confused, don't hesitate to ask us anything!

Me: Review please!

* * *

><p>Lucy nodded. "Yeah..." she whispered, so soft Natsu almost couldn't hear her. "The full story."<p>

Natsu nodded, staying quiet. Some might say he was being unusually serious, but he wasn't. Not really.

The pink haired dragonslayer had changed a _lot_ in the 6 years Lucy was gone. Yes, he asked Lisanna out. Yes, he acted like he usually did at the guild. And yes. It was a front.

Everyone, not even Happy, knew what he did while he was thought to be 'sleeping'.

Every night he would sit on his bed staring at the wall. Just staring, thinking. Thinking about the one thing he loved and cherished above aynthing else, almost above _Igneel_, that had run away from him. Had left him.

Every night he cried. Every night he resisted running outside and screaming to the world, asking why she left him. And when the next day was over, he would do it all over again. And he had been doing it for the past 6 years.

Lucy sighed. "Well, when I found out I was pregnant, I was scared. I mean, I wasn't even 20 yet. I figured that I'd smelled a bit different, but relatively normal the week or two before I left. I found out I was pregnant about 3 or 4 days before I left." she said. "I was scared that...that...you would...I don't know...Just like...hate me all of a sudden, or just leave..."

She was starting to cry, and Natsu reached a hand out to bruish her tears away.

"Luce, I never would've done that to you." he whispered softly.

Lucy nodded slightly, still crying. "I-I know...but I still..." she whispered.

Natsu just nodded slightly, in understandment. There are things that you know for sure, but can do nothing about the fear of being wrong. He placed his hand on hers, waiting for her to continue.

After a few moments, she took a deep breath and started again. "So, I grabbed some clothes and other things I needed that I couldn't buy, and packed it all into one suitcase and took off. I'd borrowed a communications lacrima at the station and called Lyon, and asked him to see about me staying in town with Lamia Scale. He did and before I got on the train, it was decided between us that I'd be staying with Lamia Scale."

Lucy gave a short laugh thinking about what she was going to say next. "That year was pretty hectic, terrible, and kinda funny." she said, covering her mouth with one hand, her eyes closed, tears still visible at the ends of her eyelashes.

"Oh, you would not believe how many times I cursed your name for doing that to me." she laughed.

Natsu smiled. "Maybe that's why I was so miserable, and Gray beat me in every fight we had that year. You left and kept cursing me."

Lucy exploded with laughter, even though it was about her leaving. "_That_ would be hilarious!" she cried, her tears streaming down her face again, but this time in laughter.

Natsu's grin expanded a bit. He was glad that he'd made Lucy laugh. He didn't like to see her cry.

There was a small noise from the bed, and Lucy quieted down. With a soft smile, she continued her story. Absent mindedly she played with his fingers, staring down at her lap.

"So, once I had Ayame, her birthday is July 7th by the way," Natsu smiled softly, yet sadly. "Lamia Scale threw a party -no where near the ones at Fairy Tail- and I stayed with them until she was 4 years old. That was when you guys came by. Once I had gotten into town I'd asked Lyon and Sherry to help me find a mage who could block trackers, and paid him to block my guild insignia. So I wouldn't be confused with someone needed something done, and so my where abouts wouldn't be spread around, I used concealer to cover my mark. But after you guys stopped by, I grabbed Ayame, packed our stuff, said goodbye the next morning and we left. We went to Blue Pegasus." she explained, then gave Natsu a pointed look. "If you charge off, saying you're going to go kill someone, I will hurt you." she said firmly.

Since Natsu didn't doubt that she would, he nodded quickly. She smiled again. "Good."

"Now where was I...?" she trailed off. "Oh! I remeber now. When we got there, I left Ayame downstairs -I was _not_ subjecting my child to that sight just yet- and went upstairs to talk to Master Bob," Natsu shuddered. "And told him about what had happened, and he agreed to let me stay there, and not tell Master. I thanked him and went downstairs..." she started laughing softly again. "Ayame was...being sweet talked by Ichiya and the Trimens-"

"WHAT? THEY WERE TRYING TO SUDUCE HER? SHE WAS ONLY THREE YEARS OLD! ALMOST FOUR!" he shouted, jumping up, fire roaring out of his mouth.

"NATSU!" Lucy shrieked, shoving his jaw closed. "DON'T BURN DOWN MY HOUSE YOU IDIOT! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" she shouted, her hands on her hips.

Natsu nodded meekly, gulping, dropping back down onto the couch.

Lucy huffed quietly. "Now, as I was saying. I came downstairs and screamed, freezing the Trimens and Ichiya in their place. Well everyone froze. Except Ayame. She just turned towards me and grinned. She'd hoped from her place on the couch between Hibiki and Eve and ran over to me, and hugged me. She started talking about how funny the four of them were. I was shocked. It was about 2 to 3 months before I actually let them hang around her let alone babysit her." she chuckled.

Natsu sulked, pissed that he couldn't go rip off their heads.

"And well, we've been living there for the past 2 years. A week ago, I decided to come back home. I told Ayame that we were going to a new place to live. She kept asking me where we were going, but I refused to talk about it. Then...well, we came here." she finished.

Natsu nodded, and remained silent. After a couple of minutes, he asked. "What was her first word?" his voice was hushed, soft.

"Daddy..." the blonde whispered back.

Natsu's head shot up, his eyes wide as he stared at her. Lucy refused to meet his eyes.

"I talked a lot about you. 'Ayame, you're Daddy is one of the strongest people in the world! He was raised by a dragon! He'd protect you and hurt anyone who hurt you. he may not know you exist, but I _know_ he loves you...'" she whispered. "I told her that a lot. She always smiled, and cooed at me, raising her arms and kicking her legs. So her first word was 'Daddy'..."

Natsu grinned, a tear falling down his face.

Something stirred on the bed, and Lucy looked over at her daughter. She was starting to get up, rubbing her eyes. "M...Mommy...?" she asked, yawning.

Lucy removed her hand from Natsu's and went over to her daughter, sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling the pinkette onto her lap. "Hey sleepyhead." Lucy chuckled.

Ayame smiled tiredly up at her mother. When she put her arms down, and looked around the room she was in, she squeaked in fear at seeing Natsu.

"Mo-Mommy! H-he hit U-uncle Gray!" she whispered, clutching her mother's shirt tightly.

Natsu looked down at his hands that were in his lap. Lucy smiled, giggling softly. "Never thought that you're favorite past time would freak out your daughter would you?"

Natsu looked up at her, giving her a small grin.

Lucy grinned back and looked down at her daughter. "Don't worry Ayame. He always hits Uncle Gray. And Uncle Gray always hits Natsu. They're fire and ice, so they don't work well together." she then preceeded to lean down to her daughter's ear, and whisper loudly enough so that Natsu could hear, "But of course, they're _best_ friends."

Ayame giggled, and Natsu jumped up outraged. "That is _not_ true! I am not best friends with that ice block!" he shouted.

Lucy laughed, and Ayame soon followed suit. Natsu huffed, and soon, cracked a smile at them.

Once the two girls sobered, Lucy sighed deeply. "Ayame, let's talk about Daddy."

Ayame's eyes widened, and she snapped her head up to stare at her mother. "Really?" she squealed, her eyes shining. She knew her mom said that she looked a lot like her father, and would have the same magic, but she never really knew anything _about_ him.

Lucy nodded. "Yes. Ayame...you've met him, but you don't know it..."

"I have? Who? Who? Who?" she cried, jumping out of her mother's arms and onto the bed.

Lucy gulped, and looked over at Natsu. He nodded at her. The blonde took a deep breath and looked her daughter straight in the eye, grabbing her hand and pulling her down to sit.

"Ayame, I'm also going to tell you that Heart is your middle name. Ayame Heart Dragneel, meet Natsu Dragneel."

Ayame's eyes widened as she looked over at Natsu. "H-he's..." she trailed off.

Lucy nodded. "Yes Ayame. Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail. The fire dragonslayer. Mommy's pink haired best friend. You two look so much alike..."

"Hey Ayame..." Natsu cleared his throat uncomfortably.

The pinkette remained silent, looking back and forth between her parents. "Y-you're...Daddy...?" the five year old whispered, tears welling in her eyes, and instantly flowing down her face.

Natsu nodded, and that was all it took.

Ayame gave a small hiccup and threw herself off the bed, and into her father's arms. "D-daddy...!" she wailed, clutching his vest tightly in her two small hands.

Natsu's arms instantly wrapped around his daughter, holding her close. "Sshh...Sshh...It's okay..." he murmered. He didn't know what he was doing, but he looked at Lucy and saw her smiling softly, and guessed he was doing the right thing.

"Daddy?" Ayame whispered softly, her tears gone.

"Yeah Ayame?" he asked. Natsu felt a strange happiness just burst inside him when she called him Daddy. Was this what it was like? Being a father?

"I'm real glad I got to meet you..."

"Me too kiddo. Me too..."

Lucy smiled at the sight before her. Her wish came true.

Natsu accepted his daughter. They weren't together, but that was alright. It was her fault, she left in the first place. But none of that mattered. As long as he accepted her.

**xXx**

"Sooo..." Gray said, bothered by the unnatural silence at the guild. He looked around at the people sitting at the same table he was at.

Levy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Happy, Charle, Lily, and since Levy was here, Gajeel as well.

No one said anything after Gray's attempt to start something.

He sighed, letting it drop.

Levy had been attempting to read, but was failing. With a sigh, she took her glasses off and closed the book.

"How do you think Natsu and Lucy are doing?" she asked softly, looking down at the cover of her book.

"Well, since Lucy knows Natsu deserves the full story, they're probably discussing it at her house. She's also probably taking care of her daughter." Erza stated, not eating her cheesecake. Normally they would all be shocked, but today was a day full of shocks and suprises.

Wendy nodded. "When Lucy-san and Natsu-san were talking outside, I overheard her say something about him accepting her." she said.

Juvia nodded, agreeing with the Sky Maiden. "I wonder what kind of magic their daughter has..."

Gray answered. "The squirt told me earlier Luce said she'd have her dads magic. And Natsu is her dad so..."

"Ayame's gonna be a Fire wizard!" Happy cried.

They all groaned. "You all will probably have to pay for more renovations with _two_ fire Dragneels." Charle said with a sniff, before sitting down on the table in front of Wendy.

Lily nodded his agreement.

"Knowing the flamehead, he'll probably teach the little brat how to destroy everything." Gajeel spoke up for the first time in their discussion.

They all nodded, sighing.

A silence enveloped them as they all started thinking about how the future of Fairy Tail would be with two pink headed Fire wizards, when the doors where thrown open, smacking into the wall with a crash.

Startled at the sudden loud noise, most in the guild looked up and saw Natsu and Lucy, but what was new was the fact that there was a small pink headed child on Natsu's shoulder screaming in joy.

When the little girl looked up, she instantly noticed Gray. She grinned. "Uncle Gray! Uncle Gray!" she shrieked.

Natsu winced, setting Ayame down,. causing Lucy to laugh, holding her stomach.

Once she was on the ground she took off running, tackling the raven haired Ice Mage into a hug. "Guess what Uncle Gray?" she cried, joy shinning in her eyes.

"What is it squirt?" he asked trying not to laugh, as everyone at the table looked at them smiling. Well...Juvia seemed tio be trying not to get annoyed.

"I got to meet my Daddy! I finally get to meet him, and hang out with him and stuff! He said he's gonna teach me everything about our magic!" she exclaimed.

That snapped everyone out of their happiness. Everyone groaned. Gray sighed giving her a smile. "Why don't you go and talk to Auntie Mira? I'm sure she'll be excited to hear all about it. And I'm glad you found your Dad." he told her.

Grinning, Ayame nodded and jumped off of him, and ran towards the white haired bar-maid.

Sighing, he ran a hand threw his hair and turned to face the rest of the table.

"This might be harder to deal with then I orginally thought..." he said.

Levy giggled. "Of course it's going to be harder. It's a girl version of Natsu, what'd you expect?" she told him, getting up from her seat. "I'm gonna go talk to Lu-chan, see if she has my book done!" she said and headed off towards her blonde friend.

Gray sighed, as everyone started to get up to talk towards Lucy. "Two fire Dragneels...What have we gotten ourselves into?" he laughed.

**xXx**

Lisanna watched everyone in anger from her place in the doorway to the back room.

She wanted to go appologize to Lucy, but the way everyone was drifting towards her upset her. _She_ never got that type of reaction when she came back after everyone having thought she was dead! So why was Lucy so special?

And how come Natsu was acting a lot more happier now that Lucy was back with her little brat? He didn't actually _want_ her could he? But what about them? They were together, not him and Lucy! Sure they were before, but not now!

Suddenly what her older sister said, floated into her mind. _'All Lucy wants is for Natsu to accept his daughter...'_

Lisanna let out a sigh of anger before straightening up. Fine. Natsu could accept the brat as his daughter, but she wouldn't.

After looking around the guild, and a look from Mira, she headed towards the blonde.

She cleared her throat as she approached. "Hey Lucy?" she called.

The blonde looked up from where she was talking to Levy. "Sorry to interupt, but can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

Lucy nodded, giving her a smile. "Sure. I'll be right back Levy-chan." she said, going over to Lisanna.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

Lisanna sighed and looked down. "Look...I'm...sorry about what I did to you and Ayame earlier..." she trailed off, rubbing her arm. "I just...got mad and really jealous...And I took it out on you and your daughter...I'm really sorry." she said, and spared a quick glance at the blonde.

Lucy smiled softly. "It's okay Lisanna. I get it. I'm sorry about just barging in here, and taking Natsu away for a bit. I swear I'm not here to get back together with him. I just want Ayame to have a father. So we good?" she asked.

Lisanna was shocked, but she hid her emotion. _'She's acting so nice to me...After what I did to her and her daughter...?'_ she thought. It made her heart hurt to know that she didn't like the two.

Lisanna put on a smiled and hugged Lucy. "Yeah. We're good." she said.

"Great!"

"I'm gonna go help Mira out, so I'll see you later!" she said and started walking away. Lucy nodded.

"Okay! I'm glad we're friends Lisanna!" she said. Lisanna smiled.

_'Should I really stay bitter towards her...?'_

* * *

><p>Vera: If you're confused about Lisanna's aditude, don't worry. You're supposed to be confused. Lol<p>

Me: Exactly! Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for being SO patient with us!

Both: REVIEW PLEASE!

**(This chapters was 2,780 words without the AN's)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
